The primary aim of this proposed study is to explore the use of video-based computer technology utilizing American Sign Language (ASL) to educate individuals with profound hearing losses about currently accepted recommendations regarding preventive medicine (i.e., cancer). A total of 400 individuals will be included in the study, 200 of who will undergo the intervention and 200 of who will serve as a comparison group. All participants will complete a pre-intervention questionnaire on computers that will provide demographic as well as baseline prevention knowledge. The intervention group then will go on to complete a focused, interactive, ASL-based computer program that teaches them about current cancer preventative recommendations, whereas the comparison group will be given the existing, English-based computer program. Both groups will be followed for six months to determine changes in prevention recommendation knowledge as well as persistence over time. The anticipated outcome of the project is that this ASL-based program will show a significant improvement in the knowledge base and understanding of this population regarding current prevention recommendations. If so, two outcomes will result. First, dissemination of the program across the country will be done by the use of CDs. Second, further study will be done to determine if changes in knowledge translates into improvement in adhering to the recommendations.